The sale of photographs taken by a photographer of a customer of, for example, a theme park, cruise, hotel, resort, or other event where there are large volumes of people present is known in the art. This system has inherent inefficiencies, in that the photographer typically prints many more photographs than are ultimately sold, and the sale is dependent upon the customer's viewing and agreeing to purchase the photograph displayed after the event, thereby losing any momentum caused by the excitement of the moment.
An additional problem with known systems is that images from certain vantage points, and including objects at a site being visited by the customer, which may comprise, for example, still or video images, are typically not possible when taken by a photographer at a defined location within the site. Thus achieving viable perspectives to capture an image at a site from an optimal vantage point may be impossible for the customer.
Another difficulty is that some sites do not permit photography at all, or may not permit flash photography, owing to security and/or photo-damage concerns. Such prohibitions can prevent the customer from capturing desired images that can comprise priceless memories to him/her.
Further, a customer may desire a photograph to be taken at a time when a photographer is not in the vicinity.
Another particular difficulty with photography in general is that there is no really viable system available wherein the photographer him/herself can be in the picture, nor that person with a group. Personal camera equipment is typically not sufficiently sophisticated to produce a good product, and extra equipment, such as tripods, must be hauled along to accomplish self-photos. In the realm of videography, there is no known way to film oneself when the camera is moving. Further, the technical skill of the individual is typically lacking, and good amateur photographs are rare.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for more efficiently capturing and delivering photographic and/or video images to a customer. It would also be desirable to provide systems and methods wherein the customer him/herself can be a subject of the image. It would be additionally desirable to provide systems and methods for distributing a collection of images captured at a site.